La vendedora de fósforos
by LitlBird
Summary: Caía la nieve, y la noche se avecinaba. Era el día de Nochebuena. En medio del frío y de la oscuridad, una joven muchacha de bucles castaños caminaba descalza por la nevada calle de la aldea. Fanfic inventado sobre la posible vida que podría haber tenido la vendedora de fósforos.


Caía la nieve, y la noche se avecinaba. Era el día de Nochebuena. En medio del frío y de la oscuridad, una joven muchacha de bucles castaños caminaba descalza por la nevada calle de la aldea. Era una chica pobre, muy pobre. Tan pobre era que por no tener no tenía ni zapatos. Llevaba puesto un andrajoso vestido que apenas la servía para calentarse y un delantal atado a la cintura con un bolsillo cosido a él a rebosar de cajas de cerillas. Portaba una de las cajas en la mano y anunciaba su mercancía a cada persona que veía.

_- ¿Desea una caja de cerillas, señor?-_ era su cantinela de todos los días. Pero, aunque mucha gente en la aldea la conocía y la tenía cariño, nadie necesitaba sus cerillas para calentarse. Sopló un viento tan frío que hizo estremecerse a la joven cerillera. _"Debo volver a casa" _pensó. No quedaba nadie en las calles ya que todo el mundo estaba en sus casas celebrando la Nochebuena. Dirigió sus pasos la muchacha hacia su casa, igual de destartalada y pobre como sus moradores. Era de madera vieja, roída por las termitas y por el paso de los años y le faltaban algunos tablones en el tejado pero era la única casa que tenía. Apunto estaba de abrir la puerta cuando oyó un ruído al otro lado proveniente del salón. Se asomó sin ser vista a la ventana y vió a su padre sentado alrededor de una mesa, bebiendo y jugando a las cartas con unos amigos. Otra vez.

_- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa cría?-_ le decía su padre a sus amigos en aquel momento_- No hace más que darme problemas. Ultimamente me sale más cara su alimentación que el encargo de cerillas y no recibo ningún beneficio. Os lo prometo, si vuelve a atravesar esa puerta sin una sola moneda en el delantal la abandonaré en el bosque- _la muchacha se apartó de la ventana y se alejó de la casa con pasos lentos. No podía entrar. Lo único que conservaba en su delantal eran las cajas de cerillas que no había conseguido vender aquel día, casi las mismas que le había dado su padre aquella mañana para vender. De modo que no tenía adónde ir. La joven se paró en medio de una plaza y miró a ambos lados de la solitaria calle soplando sus manos para calentarse. El frío se le había metido en los huesos así que debía encontrar sitio para dormir pronto. Pero, ¿adónde ir? Todas las casas estaban llenas de familias felices celebrando la Navidad alrededor de una suculenta cena, nadie podría cobijarla aquella noche. Se sentó en medio de la calle y apoyó la espalda contra una pared. El frío no parecía menguar. Apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y frotó sus manos hasta que sintió los dedos doloridos. Estaba helada y moriría de congelación si no entraba en calor rápido. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió a estirar las entumecidas piernas y sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una caja de cerillas sin estrenar. Seguro que a su padre no le importaría que cogiese una para calentarse. Abrió la caja con manos temblorosas y sostuvo la cerilla entre sus dedos. _"Sólo una"_ se dijo, _"Sólo una, sólo para calentarme"_. Raspó con fuerza el fósforo contra el borde de la caja. Una vez, dos, tres veces. Al cuarto intento la cerilla se encendió y su luz titiló iluminando la noche. La muchacha se acurrucó contra la llama y comenzó a calentar sus coloradas mejillas y sus manos. Pero cuando se disponía a calentarse los pies descalzos la luz de la cerilla tembló y se apagó, volviéndola a sumir en la oscuridad. El frío volvió a morder sus brazos desnudos que las mangas de su vestido eran incapaces de cubrir. La joven tiritó y se apretó más contra la pared. ¿Tan terrible era que encendiese una cerilla más para conservar el calor? _"Una más" _volvió a repetirse sacando una nueva cerilla, _"Sólo una más"_. Encendió el fósforo y dejó que la llama la calentara los pies y los brazos. Pero al alzar la vista vió ante ella el espectáculo más maravilloso del mundo. Era una mesa decorada por un gran mantel rojo e iluminada por cientos de candelabros lujosos. Tan larga era que desaparecía en la distancia y estaba llena de todo tipo de platos: pato, cordero, lechón, pan, manzanas, fresas, pasteles de todos los sabores imaginables... La muchacha se levantó, se acercó despacio a la mesa y alzó una mano para tomar un poco de aquella extraordinaria comida pero antes de que sus dedos lograsen siquiera rozarla la luz de la cerilla parpadeó y se extinguió, llevándose consigo la mesa y su contenido. La joven parpadeó para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la oscuridad y miró a ambos lados de la calle. ¿Dónde había ido a parar la mesa? ¿Acaso habían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas? Imposible, la comida parecía tan real... Un nuevo soplo de viento la hizo estremecerse. Volvió a abrir la caja con manos temblorosas y raspó una nueva cerilla. Ya había encendido dos, ¿que había de malo en encender una tercera? Quizás así encontrara de nuevo la mesa. Pero cuando la luz del fósforo bañó la oscuridad no fue la mesa lo que vió. Era un árbol, el árbol más grande que había visto nunca, decorado con adornos de navidad. Miles de velas iluminaban el abeto y ascendían hasta su copa formando una estrella incandescente. Maravillada por la hermosura y el calor que desprendía el árbol, la muchacha se acercó a él y extendió una mano para tocarlo. Pero apenas sus dedos rozaron las ramas del abeto la luz del fósforo se extinguió y volvió a sumirla en la oscuridad, llevándose consigo el abeto y su calor. La joven dio una vuelta sobre sí misma mirando en todas direcciones. Esta vez no era una ilusión, estaba segura. Había sentido el tacto del abeto por unos segundos ante de verlo desaparecer. El frío volvió a invadirla con más fuerza que antes haciéndola sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Abrió de nuevo la caja de fósforos, ignorando lo que su padre pudiera decirla por haberla gastado y con convulsiones recorriéndola todo el cuerpo. Cogió una nueva cerilla y empezó a rasparla de nuevo contra la caja.

_- Yo no haría eso si estuviera en tu lugar- _dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad. La muchacha se giró hacia su sonido pero no vió a nadie. ¿Había imaginado eso también? Entoncés oyó una leve risita y vió la figura de un hombre avanzando farol en mano.

_- ¿Quién sois?- _consiguió decir la muchacha alzando su voz hacia la luz.

_- ¿Que quién soy?-_ el hombre volvió a soltar una risita y fue acercándose hasta que la luz de su farol permitió a la joven ver su cara_- Bueno, la gente me conoce por muchos nombres pero tú puedes llamarme..._

_- ...Rumpelstinskin- _susurró la joven retrocediendo un paso. Al igual que toda la gente en la aldea, ella le conocía y sabía que era poderoso. Y peligroso.

_- ¡Pero que chica más lista!-_ exclamó Rumpelstinskin caminando a su alrededor_- Y además hermosa. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?_

_- Bethany-_ respondió la muchacha mirando al ser Oscuro de arriba abajo con desconfianza.

_- Bethany- _el ser Oscuro se paró frente a ella alzó su barbilla mirándola a los ojos_- Un nombre tan bonito como su dueña- _soltó su mentón y se cruzó de brazos dejando el farol flotando en el aire_- ¿Y qué hace una cosita tan joven y frágil aquí sola en la calle? Espera, deja que conteste yo- _Rumpelstinskin volvió a pasearse a su alrededor_- Eres una joven pobre por lo que veo. Y tienes un padre cruel, ¿no es así? Un padre que te obliga a vender en las calles- _el ser Oscuro arrebató el fósforo de las frías manos de Bethany y lo encendió sin necesidad de rasparlo contra algo_- Un padre que te ha prohibído la entrada a casa- _contempló breves instantes la luz del fósforo y volvió la vista hacia la joven cerillera_- ¿Me he dejado algo?- _Bethany bajó la vista ruborizada. No sólo no se había dejado nada sino que lo había adivinado todo_- Tomaré tu silencio como un "no"- _Rumpelstinskin sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió a la joven haciéndola temblar; mitad de frío, mitad de miedo_- ¿Tienes frío, pequeña? Iré al grano entonces. ¿Que te parecería venirte a vivir conmigo?- _dijo mirándola con una sonrisa enigmática_- Vivirías en una casa grande con chimeneas y comida de sobra y no tendrías que pasar más tiempo en la calle- _la devolvió el fósforo encendido_- ¿Qué me dices?- _Bethany sujetó el fósforo con fuerza, aliviada al sentir de nuevo el calor en sus dedos, y miró a Rumpelstinskin con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿A cambio de qué?-_ conocía las historias y sabía que el ser más poderoso de todo el Bosque Encantado no actuaba por compasión.

_- ¿Por qué todos preguntáis lo mismo?-_ dijo el ser Oscuro fingiendo estar ofendido_- ¿Acaso no puedo acogerte en mi morada sin pedir nada a cambio?- _al ver que la joven no contestaba Rumpelstinskin se acercó más a ella_- Está bien, hablemos de negocios. Te liberaré de la vida que estabas teniendo hasta ahora y te proporcionaré calor y un techo bajo el que dormir a cambio de que abandones a tu padre y vivas conmigo para siempre. ¿Tenemos un trato?- _sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella. Bethany frunció ligeramente los labios pensando la respuesta. Podría ir con él. Pero, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar a su padre de ese modo? Ella era todo lo que él tenía..._- Tik-tok, querida-_ la apremió Rumpelstinskin_- Empieza a hacer mucho frío y ninguno de los dos quiere resfriarse- _eso era cierto, el frío era más hiriente que antes y la pequeña cerillera apenas sentía los pies. Extendió una mano para estrechar la suya y ambos dieron una firme sacudida para sellar el trato_- ¡Genial!- _Rumpelstinskin rió de nuevo y se dió la vuelta haciendo que el farol le siguiese. Bethany caminó tras él ignorando el dolor que sentía en las extremidades entumecidas por el frío_- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, pequeña. Desde este día no te faltará de nada, podrás comer lo que quieras, vestir lo que quieras, ¡vender lo que quieras!- _rió con su propio chiste y algo en su risa hizo sonreír a Bethany_- Ya verás, nunca te arrepentirás de tu decisión- _la cerillera apretó el paso hasta situarse a la misma altura de su "nuevo padre" y le miró con curiosidad. "_Un tipo solitario"_, pensó, _"Algo chiflado pero solitario al fin y al cabo"_.

_- Rumpelstinskin- _dijo parándose en medio de la calle_- ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, eres un ser poderoso; podrías tener a cualquier persona del mundo. ¿Por qué yo?_

_- ¿Que por qué tú?- _el ser Oscuro se giró y comenzó a andar hacia Bethany_- Bueno, la razón principal es porque, de no hacerlo, morirías de frío aquí sola. Tuve un hijo una vez, ¿sabes?- _se paró frente a ella y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus bucles castaños_- En cierto modo me recuerdas a él- _colocó el bucle detrás de su oreja y la miró a los ojos con ternura_- Y la razón secundaria es que me recuerdas a una mujer que conocí, amé y perdí hace tiempo- _acarició la colorada mejilla de la joven con afecto_- No quiero que te pase lo mismo a tí._

Era una mañana fría en Storybrooke. El sol que brillaba tímidamente en el cielo no era suficiente para derretir las heladas calles de la ciudad y los habitantes de éste se afanaban en quitar la escarcha que cubría sus coches. Por suerte, el frío no se sentía en el hospital. La sheriff Swan volvió a pasearse con las manos sobre las caderas al lado de la camilla donde yacía una joven inconsciente.

_- ¿Y dónde dice que la encontraron?-_ preguntó con tono inquisitivo a la enfermera que la cuidaba.

_- Tendida en la calle sin conocimiento-_ respondió la enfermera_- La pobre estaba completamente helada, debió desmayarse mientras volvía a su casa._

_- ¿Y no sabe dónde vive ni como se llama?_

_- Me temo que no-_ la enfermera empezó a mullir la almohada de la joven y esta se estremeció y volvió a murmurar las palabras que Emma había oído al entrar: "una más"_- Antes de que me lo pregunte, tampoco sé el significado de esas palabras-_ cuando la enfermera terminó con la almohada arropó a la muchacha con una segunda manta_- No hace más que repetirlas una y otra vez pero no sé a qué se refiere-_ antes de que la sheriff pudiera preguntar nada más la puerta de la sala se abrió y el señor Gold entró cojeando apoyado en su bastón.

-_ He venido en cuanto me he enterado de la noticia- _dijo acercándose a la camilla_- ¿Cómo está?_

_- ¿La conoce?-_ preguntó Emma cruzándose de brazos.

_- Me temo que esa no es la contestación que esperaba-_ contestó fríamente el señor Gold mirando a la enfermera_- He hecho una pregunta y me agradaría mucho conocer su respuesta._

_- Está bien-_ respondió la enfermera notablemente nerviosa_- Su pulso se ha estabilizado y poco a poco va recuperando su temperatura corporal. Suele decir cosas sin sentido- _se vió interrumpida cuando la joven volvió a repetir las mismas palabras de antes_- pero probablemente las diga a causa de los delirios que le ha producido la fiebre- _la enfermera se retorció las manos con nerviosismo mirando alternativamente al señor Gold y a Emma_- Si necesitan algo, estaré por aquí- _dicho esto se apresuró a salir de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_- Vaya- _dijo Emma mirando la puerta cerrada_- Estoy impresionada Gold, se ve que sabes cómo tratar a las personas._

_- Supongo que es un don natural-_ el señor Gold volvió la vista a la chica de la camilla y acarició con cariño sus rizos castaños.

_- Ahora soy yo la que espera una contestación- _la sheriff se sentó a los pies de la cama con los brazos cruzados_- ¿De qué conoce a esta chica?_

_- Se llama Beth- _respondió el señor Gold sin apenas mirarla_- Y es mi hija._

_- ¿Su hija?-_ Emma descruzó los brazos sorprendida_- No sabía que tuviese una hija._

_- Pues la tengo-_ Gold arropó más a la joven que yacía sin consciencia_- Aunque no es exactamente mía. Soy su padre adoptivo, por decirlo de alguna manera._

_- ¿Y por qué no estaba esta chica en su casa anoche? Adoptivo o no, si usted fuese su padre no permitiría que saliese a la calle con este frío de noche._

_- ¿Me está dando lecciones para educar niños, sheriff?- _el señor Gold avanzó hasta Emma hasta situarse frente a ella y apoyó ambas manos sobre el bastón_- Si Beth no estaba ayer en mi casa es porque aún no he completado el formulario_ _de adopción. Las cosas estaban algo paradas antes de que usted llegara, ¿sabe?- _sonrió con diversión, como si acabase de hacer un chiste que sólo él podía comprender. Emma frunció el ceño y miró alternativamente al señor Gold y a Beth. Finalmente suspiró y se puso en pie.

_- Está bien, le dejaré a solas con su hija- _la sheriff recogió su cazadora roja y puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta_- Dese prisa en rellenar ese formulario, no quiero tener que volver a ver a esta chica en una camilla otra vez._

_- Descuide sheriff, la deja en buenas manos- _cuando la puerta se cerró el señor Gold se giró hacia Beth, acercó una silla a la camilla y se sentó_- Mi pequeña Bethany- _susurró acariciando su mejilla.

_- Una más-_ susurró Beth tiritando de frío.

_- Shhh, tranquila pequeña-_ la joven pareció relajarse al escuchar la voz del señor Gold_- Por fin te he encontrado._

_Continuará_


End file.
